1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display includes a pair of electric-field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer disposed therebetween. The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of field generating electrodes is usually coupled with a switching element to receive electrical signals, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signals into optical signals to display images. The switching element for the flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) having three terminals Gate lines transmit signals for controlling the TFTs and data lines transmit data signals to the pixel electrodes through the TFTs.
Among the TFTs, organic thin film transistors (OTFT) include an organic semiconductor instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as Si.
An OTFT panel having the OTFTs in a matrix alignment is quite different in structure and manufacturing processes compared to a conventional TFT.
For example, the OTFT panel may be manufactured by a solution process such as inkjet printing in which an organic solution is dripped into openings defined by a plurality of partitions. to form organic thin films such as organic semiconductors and insulating layers.
In this inkjet printing method, the partitions must be formed to confine the organic solution. However, because the partitions decrease the aperture ratio of the pixel, it is preferable that the partitions occupy a minimized area.
However, when the organic solution is dripped into the openings, the organic solution may overflow out of the openings and flow on to the pixels producing spots and causing the thicknesses of the organic thin films to be non-uniform, ultimately adversely affecting the characteristics of the thin film transistors.